


Гоп-стоп

by Renie_D



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack, Gen, sov!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раз пошли на дело...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гоп-стоп

**Author's Note:**

> RiRen-фест 2015

Тот, кто думает, что осеннее солнце не греет и толку от него нет — дурак. Или просто не сидел, бедняга, вот так — зажмурившись и задрав лицо к высокому синему небу, чувствуя спокойствие и сонливость. 

Если поднапрячься, можно представить морское побережье — крики чаек, шум волн. Вот бы еще звучала из распахнутых окон Рио-Рита со всеми ее проходами и кастаньетами, а не это заунывное пиликанье.

— Лёва, что мы тут делаем?

Глаза пришлось открыть.

Моргнув пару раз, чтобы прогнать мельтешащие ярко-жёлтые круги и пятна, он с ленцой уставился на стоящего рядом Варлама. Начищенные штиблеты, косоворотка и сдвинутая на затылок серая кепка, снятая с клиента на привокзальной площади—Варлам выглядел копией доброго десятка других прохожих. Но молоденький милиционер, мнущийся поодаль, именно на них двоих косился с опаской и неодобрением.

— Вихрастый, ты бы руки в карманы убрал, — вздохнул Лёва. —Товарищ с кокардой нервничает. Вдруг ты решишь портить госимущество здесь и сейчас?

— Отскочит.—Подбрасывать в ладони кусок угля Варлам не перестал, зато начал белозубо скалиться. — Он с букетом, цыпу свою ждёт. Не до нас ему.

— Какая красота! — Неугомонная Лилька забралась с ногами на высокий каменный парапет и вжалась лицом в узорчатую ограду, обхватив изогнутые прутья худыми пальцами.

—Голова застрянет, отпиливать придётся, — беззлобно поддел её Вихрастый. 

Но Лилька, отмахнувшись,восторженно таращилась на трёхэтажный особняк с колоннами. Свежевыбеленный, с массивной лепниной вдоль всей крыши, он был как яркая открытка для курортников — аляпистый, блестящий и чуточку ненастоящий.С высоких узловатых каштанов уже слетали жёлтые листья, но окна в доме были распахнуты по-летнему настежь—и сквозняк шевелил разрезной тюль в высоких узких проемах. 

— Ты только глянь. Шко-ла ис-с-ку-с-тв и при-к-лад-но-го тво-р-че-с-т-ва,—Лилька медленно сложила буквы над входом и гордо выпалила в конце: — им. В. И. Ленина.

Зрительная память у неё всегда была ого-го. Еще бы усидчивости...

— Так я и спрашиваю, что мы забыли тут, у подножья этого храма культуры и цивильности?

— Не что, а кого.—Лёвка неохотно поднялся на ноги и подтянул повыше и без того задранные до локтя обшлаги пиджака. — Посмотри на этих лабухов с пюпитрами. Даже зубы считать не придётся— замахнёшься как следует, сами всё отдадут.

—Соображаешь!—Лилька звонко щёлкнула подтяжкой брюк, крутанулась на носках и спрыгнула на землю.— Я с вами.

— Да уж, ты в стороне не останешься, — хмыкнул Варлам одобрительно.

Ей, дворовой кошке, такие экспроприации были не в новинку. И не поймешь, чего там больше — желания заработать или обычной зависти к тем, кто устроился лучше и сытнее. Признаться её не заставишь, но Лёвка не был слепым — прекрасно видел, каким взглядом Лилька провожает мамзелек в пышных платьях в горошек и светлых туфлях-лодочках.

Вихрастый как-то предлагал раздеть припозднившуюся фифу—порадовать девчонку, но Лёвка на такие инициативы только морщился и шипел. Уж лучше поднакопить, и пусть сама пойдет купит. Хотя — он провел рукой по голенищу хромовых офицерских сапог —добротными вещами они не брезговали. Главное— хорошенько их отстирать и почистить.

— Гляди-ка, штымп идет, — удивленно присвистнул Варлам. — И чего ему? Место жать стало?

Милиционер засунул подмышку бордовые гладиолусы на толстом стебле и,печатая шаг, решительно направился к ним.

—Сержант Евгений Овсов! — Козырнул он. Открыл рот, потом закрыл и окончательно растерялся.

— В чем дело, начальник? — Лёвка даже не шевельнулся, разглядывая серебристые звездочки на золотистых полосках бирюзовых петлиц. —Мы что-то нарушаем? Или вам помочь надо? 

— Нет, —смутившись, пробормотал милиционер. — Вы тут стоите...

—Так это разве запрещено? Я сестренке школу показываю. —Варлам повернулся к Лильке.— Она здесь учится хочет, на...

—Мордомаза! —Перебила Лилька и радостно затрясла головой. — Рисовать страсть как хочу, дяденька милиционер! С детства мечтаю! Я еще когда маленькая была, все побелку с печки пальцами соскребала и на полу возюкала. Уж меня за то тятенька так бил, так бил, до самой кровки...

Глядя, как у сержантика вытягивается лицо, Лёвка неспешно потянул папиросы из кармана. Протянул Вихрастому портсигар, прикурил с его спички, особо не вслушиваясь в трескотню Лильки. 

— ...а потом он мне пряник привез и огрызок карандаша химического. Послюнявишь его — и чудо чудное, даже на мокром срубе рисовать можно. Я в коровнике таких цветов накрасила — все бабы окрестные охали...

Милиционера спас школьный звонок. Из открытых окон полилась звонкая дребезжащая трель, захлопали двери, и сержантик было дернулся, но споткнулся на ровном месте, словно накрепко привязанный Лилькиной болтовней.

— Да вы идите, идите, гражданин-товарищ милиции сержант, а то цветы завянут, —глядя в остекленевшие глаза растерянного милиционера, весело прощебетала Лилька. — Вас, поди, невеста ждет. Красивая?

— А? Д-да... Да.

Милиционер, не попрощавшись, спешно зашагал к воротам, встряхивая головой, словно только что вынырнул со дна бурной речки.

— Умеешь же ты, — вздохнул Варлам.

— Это мне от маменьки-покойницы досталось, дар её и памятка, последняя надёжа сиротинушки на жизнь сытую...

— Цыц, — перебил её жалобные причитания Лёвка. — Разошлась она тут.

Лилька весело расхохоталась и высунула острый язычок, поддразнивая.

— Смотрите-ка, а сержантик-то наш не дурак!

Из тяжелых, обитых латунью дверей, выходили по одиночке, по двое, по трое и сбивались в небольшие стайки. Спускаться по высокой крутой лестнице никто не спешил— кто-то закуривал у перил, показушно отгоняя ладонью сизый дым от смеющихся девушек, а кто-то жарко спорил, перебивая и жестикулируя. Гомон и шум заполнил улицу, заглушая возню драчливых воробьёв в зарослях барбариса.

Поток людей плавно огибал замершую на лестнице пару. Косились, посмеивались украдкой, но обходили по широкой дуге, не желая мешать свиданию. Сержант, поспешно сдёрнувший фуражку, остановился на ступеньку ниже и протягивал свои гладиолусы высокой черноволосой черкешенке. 

— Пропал мусор, — с видом знатока заключил Вихрастый. — Дохлый номер, не выгорит. О, вот и братейный пожаловал!

Громко окликнув черкешенку по имени— Лёва не расслышал: то ли «Марина», то ли «Марита», — по ступенькам быстро сбежал худой паренёк, хмурясь и сжимая в руках футляр для скрипки. 

Схватив девушку за локоть, он что-то буркнул сержанту, и было это что-то,видимо,крайне обидным — тот весь затрясся от злости, пошел красными пятнами.

— Скорее, фартовый ухажер, — поморщился Лёва.

— А он ничего, — вдруг заявила Лилька, не сводящая с троицы глаз.— Миленький.

И тут черкешенка удивила. Решительно отцепила пальцы от своего локтя, выдрала у опешившего милиционера цветы и, подхватив под руку, потянула его вниз по лестнице. 

— Что, Эдик, съел? — заулюлюкали вокруг. —Разозлил сестричку?

Глядя, как парнишка, кипя от бешенства, расталкивал поднимающихся на встречу товарищей и со всех ног спешил вниз, Лёвка встряхнулся.

— Берем этого!

Щуплый, нескладный, со скрипкой в руках—они даже не вспотеют на гоп-стопе.

***

«Эдик» ни разу не оглянулся, петляя узкими улочками и проходными дворами. Пнул камушек на дороге, шуганул пятнистую серую кошку. Худой и взъерошенный, как те воробьи у ограды, он не походил на крупную добычу. Лёвка поймал удивлённый взгляд Лильки, но объяснить не успел.

— Присмотрись, у него запонки, — шепнул ей Варлам.— И за жилет выручим немало.

Лёвка молча кивнул, подтверждая. Ничего, год-другой,и Лилька с лёту будет срисовывать, кто грач, а кто ноль — без палочки. Хотя он был бы рад, пойди она учиться. Устройся она на завод или швеей на фабрику. Замажется по-крупному, как они с Вихрастым, и дороги назад не будет. Но разве ей объяснишь, козе упрямой?

«Куда я без вас», — вот и все, что он слышит в ответ.

Пустой двор-колодец вырос как по заказу. Лёвка подал знак, и дело завертелось. Лилька осталась чуть позади, на стрёме, а они с Варламом в два шага догнали мальчишку.

—Эй, закурить не найдется? — с ленцой протянул Лёвка.

—Катитесь отсюда, — огрызнулся пацан, и Варлам уважительно присвистнул.

— А ты смелый, да? Что ж скрипочку пилишь, а не на лётчика учишься?

Мальчишка явственно заскрипел зубами, уставившись на них с вызовом. В зелёных глазах не было ни грамма страха.

— Не ваше дело.

— И правда, не наше, —миролюбиво согласился Лёвка. — Карманы выворачивай и катись хоть до побережья.

— Нахер иди, — выплюнул пацан и, поставив футляр на землю, подвинул его ногой в сторону. — Я вас последний раз предупреждаю.

За спиной прыснула Лилька, а Вихрастый удивлённо переспросил:

—Шкет, ты это серьезно?

Лёвка времени на разговоры терять не стал. Взмахнул левой рукой, отвлекая внимание, и ударил правой, целясь костяшками в переносицу.

***

Трель свистка и пронзительный визг Лильки: «Атас!» слились воедино.

В голове у Лёвки звенело. Он метнулся вперед, хромая, почти не чувствуя ногу из-за резкой боли, сплюнул кровь из разбитой губы и крикнул:

— Вихрастый! Рви с Лилькой!—и подставил под удар плечо. 

Глухой хруст — и Лёвка захлебнулся, подавился воздухом, застонав сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

Кое-как, защищаясь, вскинул руки. Варлам оглянулся, дернулся было обратно, к нему.

— Рви! —заорал на него Лёвка.— Рви, падла!

Лавина звуков приближалась — топот ног, свист, крики «Там драка!», «Держи их!», «Лови!» Но о милиции Лёвка не думал. Он смотрел в страшные, нечеловеческие глаза напротив и понимал — живым ему не уйти.

От его первого выпада пацан отмахнулся, как от назойливого комара. Чудовищный удар сбил с ног, и Лёвка своими глазами наблюдал, как пацан неторопливо и расчётливо избивал налетевшего следом Вихрастого.

Лёвка бросился на помощь,заранее зная, что вдвоем они тоже не справятся. 

Вдруг пацан моргнул — раз, другой. Пружинисто развернулся в сторону нарастающего гула, а когда повернулся, Лёвка увидел в его взгляде растерянность и панику.

— Что здесь?..

— Уходи, — прошипел Лёвка. Нога всё-таки подвела, и он, покачнувшись, осел на землю.

Если мальчишка сбежит, можно будет выдать себя за терпилу. А там сделать из больнички ноги, пусть даже и на костылях, воспользовавшись всеобщим сочувствием и суматохой.

— Бежим, — пацан подхватил его под руку, резко потянул, поднимая, и Лёвка зашипел —все тело болело и, казалось, превратилось в один сплошной синяк.

—Тебе-то что?— спросил он, не делая ни малейшей попытки подняться.

Пацан кусал губу, то и дело оглядываясь за спину. Приближающегося подкрепления он почему-то боялся, но уходить не спешил.

—Я не могу бросить тебя здесь, вот так.

Проворные пальцы зашарили по телу, ощупывая и надавливая. Лёвка толкнул его рукой, не надеясь даже сдвинуть, но мальчишка вдруг свалился, не удержавшись,и упал на спину. 

Лёвка хрипло дышал, чувствуя,что времени остается всё меньше и меньше. Что за херня здесь происходит?

—Твои приемы?..—спросил он, не надеясь на ответ. —У меня был... знакомый из НКВД. Тебя обучали в ШОНе? 

То, как пацан дрался, как смотрел — оценивающе, серьезно. Что-то знакомое было во всем этом, что-то неуловимо привычное.

—Нет.Послушай,— зачистил парнишка, подползая на коленях ближе.— Пойдем со мной. Мой отец — хирург. Один из лучших, профессор. Он поможет тебе, обещаю.— Пожалуйста, — глядя огромными испуганными глазами, тихо попросил он и коснулся разбитого в кровь лица кончиками пальцев. —Пойдем.

И Лёвка сдался. Жёстко произнес:

— Еда, деньги, и ты расскажешь, как все это сделал, —хотя понимал, что, даже откажись тот сейчас, все равно пойдет с ним.

Но пацан только молча кивнул и вновь подлез под его руку.Опираясь на худое плечо, Лёвка лишь надеялся, что этот профессорский сынок живёт неподалеку. Силы были на исходе.

Поддерживая друг друга и спотыкаясь почти на каждом шагу, они быстро поковыляли в проулок. Футляр скрипки нещадно стучал по Лёвкиной спине, отсчитывая начало чего-то нового.


End file.
